


This Has To Be Good

by amongthieves



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amongthieves/pseuds/amongthieves
Summary: And it is. Everything is good.Until everything falls down around him, and he has to rely on Harvey for this thing called 'emotional support'.





	This Has To Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the mods who were super accommodating and organized for this Secret Santa! I'm hoping my giftee enjoys this, as hurt/comfort isn't much my forte. Plus, it's been a while since I've watched Suits, but I hold this ship near and dear to my heart.
> 
> Happy holidays!

Mike assumes that Harvey let him make the first move.

Which in all honesty, is a horrifying thought when you know Harvey Spector. He doesn’t play well with others, takes what’s his, and fights to keep his ground even if he might be wrong. Which, are all traits that Mike has stupidly fallen for.

He kissed Harvey first, but Harvey admits he may have slightly goaded him into it. If Mike’s being fair (which he rarely ever is) he lets Harvey think that, when really, he knew he wanted that pompous yet incredibly attractive lawyer when he first accidentally stumbled into that room.

And because of Harvey, he’s grown and learned so much. Moved on from taking SATs for other people and actually applying that knowledge for Pearson Hardman. He wants in, he wants to go to court and mop the floor with the fools that consider themselves better lawyers. Mike is the living proof that his ability can outsmart any degree from any Ivy League school. He’s proud of that. There's something insanely good about watching other lawyers falter when he bests them in court, standing side by side with Harvey.

It’s allowed him to grow a little too comfortable.

Harvey lets him stay over, especially after his shitty fallout with Trevor and Jenny. Harvey’s apartment is like staying a night in Vegas - it’s gorgeous, it well kept, and it’s like loyalty. The place hardly looks lived in. Most of the times, Harvey isn’t even around to keep any company because he works late hours and goes in early. 

After their first kiss, they both started going in a little late.

Mike's not as upset with the whole Jenny situation as he thought he was going to be, since he initially thought that he and Jenny would be better together- it's not like that anymore. In fact, the first time he sees Jenny after he kisses Harvey, she can tell by his stupid face that something good has happened. Mike doesn't let up, he doesn't want to give them too much info, but the way she hugs him and kisses his cheek, he can see Trevor's not too happy with it. Not after their breakup. Not after Mike's small thing with Jenny that he ended to be with Harvey.

And much to the surprise of Mike, Trevor blindsides him. He had been on top of the world, invited to dinner with Jessica, knowing that Harvey kissed him in between meetings, everything of his falling into place. 

He's cocky enough, a little drunk too, that he makes it to Harvey's condo and rings his buzzer with a big dumb grin on his face. He teeters, looking upwards, feeling his heels stumble as he wonders what Harvey's up to at this very moment.

There's no response, and Mike whips out his phone, fat thumbs mashing away a message to Harvey. He tries the intercom again, jabbing the ringer as he puts in the number. On the third time, he hears the door click and it opens like magic. With glee, he steps in and makes his way over to Harvey's personal elevator. 

Leaning against the smooth, cold metal wall, he closes his eyes and feels everything sway around him. He feels so damn good about everything right now. He has Trevor in his life, Jenny, a good friend in Rachel, and his gram is doing great. He's built himself a career out of nothing, and he's going to a do a damn good job for his and mostly Harvey's sake.

When the elevator dings, Mike opens his eyes and stumbles forward through the opening doors. He swivels his head around to see Harvey standing in the kitchen, still dressed in his suit from the day. Mike quirks an eyebrow before he smiles, making his way over. The close he steps though, he notices a change. Harvey's face scrunched up, hands tight in a fist against the kitchen counter, a half empty glass of whiskey-

"You're annoyed with me. 'Cause I'm drunk. And you're not." Mike glances from the glass to Harvey, and back to the glass, but the glee from earlier starts to turn cold. "Harvey? Look at me. Talk to me. What's up?"

And Harvey shakes his head, jaw clenched hard, and he looks at Mike with a look that he knows is reserved for 'oh fuck' moments.

"Harvey." It's slurred, and Mike now regrets showing up three sheets to the wind, and he's struggling to find something to say; anything, something dumb, a quote or some ridiculous fact-

"Jessica knows. Someone told her."

And just like that, the bubble bursts.

Mike's not sure what to say. It doesn't process through the sudden buzzing that begins in his head, ears filling with white noise as he stares. 

"Mike-"

He stumbles backwards, and grasps onto a wall corner, biting his lip.

"Is it over?" Mike looks down, feeling a sudden hollowness beginning to carve itself in his chest. It can't be happening. He had been so smart about it.

Had he?

The whole thing was doomed from the start. He knew this. Deep, deep down, he knew this wouldn't last forever. But he's not concerned about the job at the moment, and he wonders if Harvey realizes this.

"Jessica spoke to me a couple of hours ago. Told me to fire you." Mike hears Harvey step around the kitchen island, walk over to him. Mike backs up, pressing his back flat against the wall and he's shaking, a senselessness settling in. "Mike, listen to me."

He feels Harvey's hands on his shoulder, and they slide up his neck and cup his face, and Harvey forces Mike to look at him, and Mike feels like his world is falling apart. They can't fix this. It's out of their hands now.

"I'm going to fight for you. This-" Harvey's eyes flicker to his lips, and Mike smiles for a brief moment before he's overcome with fear again. "This isn't over. I wouldn't let it be over. We're good. I'll figure it out. I always figure it out, don't I?"

"Except when you don't." Mike snorts, feeling his throat tighten up. His life, his future wellbeing, was literally in Harvey's hands.

"Which is never." Harvey grins back at him, and kisses Mike, pressing him back into the wall.

It's good. It has to be good.

//

Trevor calls Mike the next day, and Mike keeps his cool at the office in the few moments that he's there. Harvey had decided it was best to come in, pretend he knew nothing, and walk out to work on the Swinton case.

When he sees him, Trevor's face is more than apologetic but Mike doesn't care. He grabs Trevor by the front of his shirt, which he realizes Trevor is more than willing to let him do, and yells at him. Questions their friendship with people milling around them, shooting quizzical glances. 

"You were my oldest, best fucking friend." It's almost a sob, but Mike doesn't let it out. Trevor's sorry, he was angry, he was jealous, he was upset-

The reasons don't matter to Mike. He's on the brink of almost losing everything, and he's shaking at the idea of having lost his best friend. This was it. There was no going back.

"This is done." Mike snaps, giving Trevor a small shove before he steps back, walking away. Trevor shouts his name, shouts it again, and Mike flips him off.

//

Jessica tests him, tells him she knows everything so it's surprised her to find something she didn't know. He ties with her, and she's impressed. Tells him that maybe what Harvey sees in him is good after all. 

Mike learns to be afraid of Jessica again. He regrets the cougar comment.

But even after keeping his job, after staying at the firm and working with Harvey, there's a deep hurt that continues to carve its way through him. 

He doesn't cry, that's just not his style. 

"Hey, Mike." It's late at night, and Mike's noticed he's been having trouble sleeping. Even a king sized bed, he finds himself snuggling up to Harvey in the middle of the night. But lately, as Harvey dozes off, Mike stares at the ceiling, wondering how things could have gone.

"Yeah?"

"He was an asshole."

"Yeah."

"Friends don't do that to each other."

"No shit." Mike feels a flare of irritation rise up, and he blames on the lack of sleep. Sure, he gets irritated with Harvey, they don't quite think in the same way (but that's just one of many reasons why Mike thinks they're so good together) and it can lead to Mike making rash decisions. In the end, Mike usually learns his lesson in patience, and Harvey gets to give him some speech on why he's right and Mike could be right, but he wasn't.

Mike used to take it as condescending. As much as he liked Harvey from the get go, the man had a certain manner to him that made him appear like a well liked prick.

Now, he finds that manner kind of hot because he always catches Harvey's sly little grin. They both love it.

But now, with Mike missing his friend, he's not sure how to feel with Harvey's curt and rational reasoning.

"Mike, hey." And Harvey rolls over, pressing his lips to Mike's collarbone, and he shivers. "I think you're not dumb, you know the consequences of what we're doing." And Mike nods, leaning back into Harvey's touch, sighing softly. "But guys like that, you don't need them. He's a loser who's jealous of your success."

"Jeez, thanks mom."

"Mike."

"I know. I know. It's just- I thought- we'd be friends. That it would be all good, and that things would just- fuck, I don't know. I don't know, Harvey." And it feels it dislodge within him, the sadness that he's been carrying around, and his breathing becomes shallow and he begins to cry. Feels the tears roll down his cheek and once he starts, he can't stop.

Immediately, he pushes himself up, knocking Harvey's chin, and Mike's apologizing - "I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" And he's not really sure what he's apologizing for, but for the first time in his life, his emotions feel heavy, almost like he can't breathe. The last time he cried was when he was younger, when gram had gotten sick and couldn't take care of him. He just wanted her to be better, but he felt so alone.

Even with Harvey here, a part of him still feels so alone.

"Mike, you know I'm not good with words, not like this. It'll be okay, alright? You'll be okay."

"Fuck-" 

He feels stupid, like he's wasting Harvey's time, but before he can get another word out, the bed dips and Harvey wraps his arms around him, pulling the sheets back up, bundling them up in warmth. Mike's head is pressed against Harvey's chest, and he can hear his heart beating, and he wonders for a moment if Harvey's ever heard his heartbeat. Sometimes, Mike feels it in his goddamn throat at the office.

So he cries.

He rides it out, feels its swell come to an end, and he relaxes, lets his muscles melt into Harvey's arms. There's a quaint tenderness to Harvey Specter that Mike hadn't anticipated, and he's thankful for it in this moment as he wipes at his snot clogged nose.

"Sorry to get boogers all over your million dollar sheets."

"If these were million dollar sheets, I wouldn't let you sleep in them."

Mike lets a small smile crack before he brushes Harvey's shoulder with a soft playful punch. He's grown comfortable with him, and he's excited for what comes next for them, even if it means this might not be forever.

"Yeah you would." Mike smiles at Harvey in the dark, seeing Harvey's face alit by the soft glow of the skyline visible from the bedroom. "You're absolutely smitten with me, Harvey Specter. It doesn't take a lawyer to figure that out."

It's good. It'll always be good, as long as Harvey is here with him.


End file.
